The Stumbling's of a Prosecutor
by ObjectionNow
Summary: Miles Edgeworth's mistakes and his beginnings as a prosecutor. He falls for Phoenix Wright and Manfred von Karma does not take it well. He is sent to 'The Path to Paradise' and hits rock bottom. He is only 20 years old and a new prosecutor. He must accept his love for Phoenix and become the perfect prosecutor Manfred von Karma wants him to be.
1. Chapter 1

**The Stumbling's of a Prosecutor**

 **Chapter One**

 **Lost in You Like the Cases I Read**

Miles Edgeworth walked around the courthouse. He had gotten lost again as he read through old cases. He wore a gold and blue vest, white cravat, fire truck red pants, and blazer. He ended up in Defendant Lobby No. 3. He saw the lawyer Mia Fey, and Mr. Grossberg. There was this spikey hair man with a pink sweater with a big red heart with the initial P inside of it. He also had a red scarf. He also wore a surgical mask. Miles blinked several times and blushed. Was Phoenix Wright in this courtroom? He covered his face with a case folder. He stuck out like a prisoner as a prosecutor would. He ran out of there before they noticed him. He ran into Manfred von Karma. The white haired man sighed.

"Edgeworth, I think you know the courthouse by heart I take it?" Manfred said. Miles bowed and put on a straight face.

"I was just lost in a case that is all. The prosecution made a very sound and logical argument against the defendant with tons of evidence, " Miles lied, "It was one of your cases." Manfred smiled and Miles sighed in relief.

"Edgeworth, go back to your office. I need to take care of some things."

Miles bowed and went to the parking garage. He got into his red sports car. He wanted to shove Phoenix against the wall and rip that ugly sweater off of him but Phoenix had somebody. He called this girl "Dollie". He thought of Phoenix's body against his with nothing separating them. He let out a quiet moan. If only he could have gotten him before her. He took a deep breath and drove to the prosecutor's office. He went up to his office without saying anything to anybody. He locked the door and he sat on his red couch. He put the tips of his fingers on his forehead. He closed his eyes. He daydreamed about Phoenix. He closed his eyes.

 _They were in the evidence room at the police department. It was the middle of summer and it was 90 degrees inside the evidence room and 85 degrees outside. Phoenix had his arms wrapped around Miles waist. They struggled to get their sweat-drenched shirts off._

 _"Phoenix, I never thought you would love me," Miles said. He kissed the other man's neck. Phoenix smirked and played with the zipper on Miles pants. He put his hands in Mile's pants. Phoenix stroked the bulge as Miles moaned._

 _"You make me feel so good Phoenix…."_

"DAMN IT now I have this image in my head I cannot get out of," A voice said. Miles looked up to see Franziska. She whipped him several times. Miles was red and pink all over. "You know Phoenix Wright is with that psychopath Dahlia Hawthorne?" Miles groaned in pain. Franziska said, "Little brother, if father finds out he will send you to one of those gay treatment centers which make my whip seem like a light slap on the face."

"But I have done perfectly on cases. I got guilty verdicts on everyone," Miles said.

"Remember father wants everything to be perfect including your love life and public persona. If the guy was perfect than he would accept it but it is that love-struck idiot who wants to be a defense attorney! You are still very green when it comes to being a prosecutor and these first cases are critical." Miles sighed and agreed.

"Fine and I am going to ask Mia Fey how the trial went," Miles said. Franziska sighed and whipped him again.

Miles caught up with Mia at the Criminal Affairs Department. She had a coffee break in the break room. Miles got coffee himself. He said, "How was the case today?" He tried to make himself not sound like a dork that wanted information on her client.

"My client was found not guilty and why the sudden interest in talking a defense attorney?" Mia said.

"No reason I just think you are a very good defense attorney," Miles said, "Maybe we could talk about the case over dinner?" Miles bowed and smirked. He used all the pretty boy charms of his.

"Sure you are pretty cute. " Mia smiled and drank some more of her coffee, "It is 7 now do you want to go now before they throw any more cases on us." Miles nodded and unlike most of the guys in precinct he did not care for her cleavage or any of that. He did not plan on what he would do if things got heated. That would blow his cover and his wishes of being taken seriously as a prosecutor.

They went to a nearby bar that had amazing meals. This was Miles favorite place to cool off after a long day of casework. He ordered red wine and began discussing the case with Mia. She started talking, "My client Phoenix Wright was so crazy. He ate a critical piece of evidence because he cared so much about that harlot Dahlia."

"Oh boy he sounds like a handful," He replied back laughing.

Mia finished her drink and asked for another one. She said, "He did say something after the case that struck me as intriguing. He said he wanted to be a lawyer to meet a friend. Sadly I did not get a name but it is probably a prosecutor. Why else would he go through the trouble of becoming a lawyer?"

"I wonder who the lucky prosecutor is," Miles said. He smiled at the thought that it might be him. He drank most of the wine bottle. As soon as he knew it him and Mia were in his car and she was trying to kiss him.

"Maybe I should have gone on a date with Jack Marshall or Neil. You are a good talker but when it comes to girls you have a mentality of a five year old," Mia said. She was finally able to kiss Miles. He was stunned as she took off his cravat and unbuttoned his shirt. She kissed him down from his neck to near his belly button. He stopped her before she got to his pants.

"I will call a taxi for you or limo Mia. Just do not tell anyone that I cannot do 'this'." Miles pleaded.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I got carried away."

He called for a discrete limo and by the time that got there Jack Marshal had begun talking to Mia in front of the bar. They both got into the limo. He finished two bottles of wine that night.

Miles slept in his car that night. He was too drunk to drive. Phoenix invaded in his dreams. By the morning he had settled that he would go see him at the university. He decided to talk to Larry instead; his other childhood friend. "Larry, can I talk to you. We can meet up later for the more intimate details but for now I need someone who I can trust to talk to."

Larry picked up and said, "Wow Miles, what is it?"

"Well I have unnecessary and inappropriate feelings for Phoenix. I even took his defense attorney out on a date to get more information about him. I am terrified thought I rejected her advances and got drunk last night. Did I mention I fell asleep in my sports car? If Manfred von Karma finds out I am fucked more than a prostitute is on a daily basis," He confessed.

"Wow and I thought Franziska was crazy. I could not imagine Manfred von Karma. If you want I can screw up more than I usually do so the press will lay off you?"

"Sure just do not get yourself charged with anything serious like murder. Well I need to get home and freshen up quickly. I will try to go into the office like nothing happened." Miles hung and drove to his mansion.

He went inside and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the bath and stripped off his clothes. They smelled like throw up and alcohol. He slumped into the warm bath. He washed himself with care as he soaked his fears a way. He thought of Phoenix in there with him.

 _"Miles, let me wash your hair for you. You got some wine in it."_ Phoenix's voice said in his head. Despite being late for work Miles took his time. He got out and got in another suit. He picked something more simple and comfortable. He wore a blue blazer and black pants. He also wore his normal cravat. He had no trials today so what was the point in putting on the court outfit. He threw that in the wash on his way out.

He got into his car and drove to the office. He had to stay focused on being a prosecutor and so far he had failed. He got to his office and sat down. He looked over a new case. The new case involved fraud and Gumshoe had gotten all of the evidence for him. There was not even going to be a defense at the trial. He read the case summary and smirked. "This will be easy…" He said.

While he read the case files Franziska came in and whipped him until he collapsed. "Little brother, father is having you go to a boot camp until he feels you can be sure you can do good as a prosecutor." Franziska whipped him until he was unconscious.

He woke up at the processing of the boot camp. The banner near him said, "How to Get the Unruliness and Sin Out of a Man" Miles gulped as they processed him into their system. They gave him army clothes and slowly removed his individuality. The only shred of his individual was his dark gray hair and his prominent bangs.

They took him into a dorm with surveillance cameras everywhere. Privacy was an alien concept to this place. Miles gasped and said, "I have to sleep in this?" They did not respond to him as they pushed him into the dorm.

On the door it said, "Stage One". Miles did not have time to recollect his thoughts as bedtime was announced. Miles sighed and fell on the stiff and uncomfortable bed. It had no sheets and a flimsy blanket. It was only seven in the evening or so he thought. There were no clocks anywhere and black paper covering the windows. He could barely see the windows. It looked like a warehouse.

There was another guy still awake. He had hair over his left eye and very muscular. He looked liked he could be a TV star. Miles whispered, "Hi, can you fill me in on where and what this is? By the way my name is Miles Edgeworth."

"Matt Engarde, and this place is one hell on earth. They beat, exhaust, and torture the sin out of you. It is like prison but we are here without charge or trial. I never thought the prodigy of Manfred von Karma would end up here. And this place is called 'The Path to Paradise'."

"How ironic," Miles said.

When Matt fell asleep Miles let the tears he held back flow. He felt defeated and all he wanted to do was blame Phoenix and himself for falling for him. He did not know what this place would entail and he did not want to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

" **The Path to Paradise"**

Miles was woken up by a loud alarm. He stood right up with purplish bags under his eyes. His hair was a complete mess and he looked nothing like he did in court. A middle-aged man with a military uniform marched them out to a field. He stood taller and heavier than Miles. He screamed, "Today you will hike several miles. I want two miles before breakfast." He sat down on a lawn chair as Miles and the others went inside the forest.

Matt Engarde said, "This is the only time we are unsupervised. During this hike is when we explore our vices and I think I know yours." Matt brushed up against Miles thigh and he shivered with pleasure. "You are a virgin and you want to do it with a man. Don't worry I won't ass fuck you today." The temptation and the heat from the direct sunlight were getting to Miles. He was feeling impulsive and very exhausted. They went to a nearby stream and Matt took his shirt off. He took his pants off as well and beckoned Miles into the water. Miles got out of his tear, sweat soaked clothes. He sat in the water.

Matt sat next to him and kissed his lips. Miles kissed back hungrily. Matt rubbed water and fixed Miles hair as he sat on him. Miles moaned as the other man moved his fingertips across his body. "I thought all attorneys looked like Grossberg and von Karma," He said. Miles could feel his member harden as Matt reached his thigh. Matt moved his face down to Miles lap.

"Surprisingly not," Miles said. He thought of what Phoenix would look with an attorney suit on and in the courtroom. He got even harder as Matt put his mouth on his length. Miles moaned as his lips moved up and down his length, the saliva all around his thighs and length. His tongue hitting all of Miles' sensitive, areas He must have done this before several times. Miles had forbidden himself from feeling this pleasure for far too long. Miles moaned softly as he came in Matt's mouth. They finished up and got dressed. They ran so they could make it back in time. Breakfast was outside and it was only bread, rice and water. Miles whispered to Matt, "Were we shipped to North Korea?"

Matt bit his lip to hold in laugher and whispered, "You must have never left Los Angeles until now." Two blonde men sat down next to them and told them their names were Kristoph and Klavier. Matt introduced Miles to them.

"Herr Edgeworth the great prosecutor prodigy! I thought I would only meet you in court," Klavier said.

"My rebel brother here wants to be a prosecutor and he looks up to you," Kristoph said. They had already finished their meals and were waiting to see what would happen next.

A man in an army uniform said, "Time for confession. I want to hear about the sins it got you maggots here!" He smoked a cigarette and took it out on Kristoph's shoulder. He flinched as the heat and soot from the cigarette pressed against his shoulder.

"Kristoph Gavin, tell the group your sins first," The man, said with a satisfied smirk.

Kristoph sighed and forced himself to look at the group of guys from ages 12-27 staring at him. He said, "During my studies as a lawyer I took cocaine and marijuana. I also had an affair with my law professor; who is male." The smirk grew wider.

"Klavier Gavin, your turn," The man commanded. He wore reflective sunglasses and no one knew his name. There were rumors that he was the one who tortured the boys here.

"I created my own rock band and tried alcohol and marijuana," Klavier said. He looked all around the crowd. He hid his laugher at the confession well.

"Next Matt Engarde," The man said.

"I am a male prostitute who sells my body for a chance at fame," He said. It was like he rehearsed but genuine. Miles took mental notes about this hell.

"Now everyone here is the new blood Miles Edgeworth with his confession of sin."

"I am Miles Edgeworth and my sin is I got drunk and slept in my car?" Miles said. He did not take the confession seriously. What was this suppose to accomplish other than humiliate them? He wanted to go back to his office or maybe go to the university and confess to Phoenix.

After breakfast he was separated from his new comrades. The man with the reflective sunglasses took him to a shack with no windows and completely pitched back. He was strapped to a chair and stripped of his clothing. Something was tied to his cock. He heard a voice next to him, "That confession was pathetic and a lie. Tell me the truth or your little length will be shocked."

"What do you want me to say?" Miles said. The volts ran through his cock and he flinched.

The voice said, "You had sex with a man, dirty, naughty, filthy sex. He was part of the police department and you decided to do it in the evidence room."

"WHAT I NEVER—" Miles said. He got another shock and it hurt worse than the last one. He winced as he felt the souls of his feet whipped. Terror flashed through Miles mind. He yelled, "Father, please save me… I need you."

"Will you confess what I said in confession tomorrow?" He demanded more so than asked.

"Yes sir," Miles said as he nodded. He had no strength left to fight back more torture. The man threw him back in the dorm. He collapsed on the wooden floor after the man left. Matt and Kristoph ran over to Miles and picked him up. They lay him down on his bed. He was still in the nude so they decided to put a blanket over him. His eyes fluttered open and he lay there in shock and awe.

"I stole some first aid kit. We are going to fix you up," Klavier said. He took off the blanket and put some bandages on Miles' feet. He scanned Miles' body and said, "Your body is so muscular and beautiful." Kristoph bandaged Miles' thighs and other places with burns.

"Mr. Edgeworth, it will hurt to use the bathroom for some time and I got another pair of clothes for you. It is my second pair. Here they rarely give you a change of clothes," Kristoph said. The three guys helped Miles get dressed. He bit his lips and flinched every time he had to deal with the pain. Matt held him and was silent.

He could not fall asleep that night. It was thought of more torture that kept him up. Kristoph whispered to him about how they get one phone call a month and how it has got to count. He also asked who would Miles contact on the outside.

"Phoenix Wright he's an old childhood friend. He is studying to become a defense attorney."

The morning came suddenly and swift. Miles stood up next to his bed as they did head count. Every bone in his body ached, as he stood tall. They went on the usual hike and the three men went to a pond nearby. It was crystal clear something Miles had never seen before. They stripped into the nude and sat down in the pond. "Is this supposed to suppress my love for men? Because it is making me want to embrace it, this 'treatment center' is bat shit insane. I want to get out of here as soon as I can. I want to prosecute the people in charge of this place and lock them up for life," Miles said.

Matt kissed Miles on the lips as Kristoph kissed his collarbone. Miles closed his eyes and took the embrace head on. He wanted to get these vices out of the way before becoming a star prosecutor. Klavier just sat next to them and silently said, "I should go the torturer wants to see me soon and if I am late. He will find you and I do not want to see that." He got up before anybody could protest and nobody did. Miles watched as Klavier left the pond.

"I hope he will be okay," Miles said as he sucked on Matt's chest. Kristoph was already pleasuring him from behind with his fingers.

"When my dick goes in this will hurt Miles but you will feel pleasure as well," Kristoph said. After preparing Miles he went in. Miles moans were muffled because his lips were exploring Matt's body. He felt how hard he was getting and winced. Electricity and dicks do not go together. Kristoph grabbed Miles' thick, long length and started to pump it with his hands.

He sucked off Matt Engarde as this pleasure and pain rushed through him. They finished and washed themselves off. They dried up and put on their clothes. They went to breakfast and confession.

When it came to Miles did his perfectly he said, "Why I am here is because I had sex with a fellow prosecutor in the evidence locker. We damaged some evidence during our steamy session. That is my sin."

The next activity they did was grueling. They did challenge courses covered in mud. Miles felt his shirt stick to his chest. He was ready to pass out after it was done.

The next few weeks were not any better. Miles got weaker to the point where he could not walk. His ankles were weak and all he could do was lie down. Kristoph managed to call an ambulance. Klavier had been shaking in a corner. When Miles got into the ambulance he requested Kristoph ride along with him. They got to a Los Angeles hospital forty minutes later. They rushed Miles in and gave Miles a feeding tube.

Miles passed out and he soon woke up in the hospital. Kristoph and… Phoenix was there. Phoenix said, "My professors let me take today off after I heard you were in the hospital. I thought you were going to die Edgeworth!" Miles blinked several times. He did not know how he would explain the burns from his electric shock treatment. His memory was fogged from the different type of drugs they had him on.

He said weakly, "After they release me can you take me back to your dorm? I need to lay low for awhile." Phoenix nodded.

"I will sleep on the couch and you can have my bed," He said.

Kristoph said, "I will be in your dorm room to explain Miles and mine situation." Kristoph and Phoenix both took shifts sleeping on the couch in Miles' room.

After the doctors felt Miles was strong enough to leave they went to Phoenix's dorm room. Miles felt like a fugitive or a refugee. He went into the small room with both of them. They shut and locked the door. Miles changed into commoner clothes, as did Kristoph. Kristoph sighed and said, "We were sent to this place called 'Path to Paradise'. It uses torture to make us clear of 'sin'. They still have my brother Klavier."

"That is here in California. I thought torture centers were illegal here in the US?" Phoenix asked.

Miles retorted, "Yes that's why they need to be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law!" Miles drank some wine as he sat on Phoenix's bed. He stared blankly at the wall.

Kristoph said, "Now Phoenix, you got to take care of Miles here. He is emotionally spent from his ordeal. I have to go to my safe house so take good care of him."

Kristoph left without many goodbyes. Miles sat next to Phoenix on the floor. He shared a room with the man he loved but he could not say how he felt. Phoenix had to take the wine bottle from him when he started to drink too much.

When Miles started to breakdown Phoenix held him tightly. Miles cried. He felt violated from the torture. It happened one day every week at that place. He wanted to get back to prosecuting again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Confessions and Prosecuting**

Months after the stay at Path to Paradise Miles started prosecuting again. He won every case and the press called him the Demon Prosecutor. Gumshoe was the detective that worked for him. He was on top of the world and did anything to forget about what happened at the "treatment center". Kristoph was always on call when he needed tension to be released. The men had grown close since they both shared the same experience. He would always cuddle Miles in bed after every session they had.

Soon four years had come by and he faced the man he adored in court. He did not want to show Phoenix he remembered staying in his dorm room. The memories attached to why he was there were haunting. He stood in the prosecution's side as the trial of Maya Fey went on. He was confident he would win this trial as he did all the other ones.

He slammed his hands against the table then read out the updated autopsy report. He could feel Phoenix squirm as he read it out. He could not help but smirk. Phoenix had sweat running down his forehead and panicked expression on his face. The trial went out and both screamed objection and hold it. Witnesses were cross-examined and after a pink haired lady testified the judge said court was adjourned till tomorrow.

He went back to his office and plumped himself on the couch. He took off his cravat and unbuttoned his dress shirt. He sighed. This was the first time he might actually lose the trial. He cringed at the thought. Detective Gumshoe came in and said, "What's wrong Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Nothing just finish investigating before I decide to deduct your pay further," Miles said curtly.

"Yes sir!" Gumshoe said as he left the office.

Miles called up Kristoph and said, "You on a case right now because I could use some alone time with you."

"I just finished a case. I will be there right away." He hung up and Miles waited for him. He unbuttoned his vest and fully unbuttoned his white dress shirt. He lit candles and made tea. He also brought out some red wine. He waited on his desk for Kristoph. This was the first time they would have their session in his office. Finally Kristoph Gavin made it to his office. He locked his door on the way in.

"So how is Klavier doing?" Miles asked.

Kristoph said, "He has been focusing on becoming a prosecutor. He goes to Themis Legal Academy and says he wants to be just like you, Miles."

"A prosecutor sleeping with a defense attorney and my lovely nickname the Demon Prosecutor?" Miles said.

"He only sees your success and adoration."

"I bet he wonders why you always visit me. What do you tell him?" Miles asked.

"We just hang out and talk about cases." Miles let out a little chuckle and sat on the couch. He spread his legs and took off his shirt. Kristoph went in between his legs and kissed Miles lips. Miles pressed his lips against Kristoph's. His tongue met Kristoph's in a furious battle. Both let out muffled moans as Kristoph's clothes were ripped off. Kristoph threw Miles' dress pants and boxers onto his desk. Klavier planted little kisses on Miles' jaw. He had begun to suck on Miles' neck as he moaned.

Little bruises formed on Miles' neck. Kristoph's lips moved down his body. He kissed Miles' inner thighs. He then planted his lips on Miles' hardening member. Miles' moan as Kristoph sucked him off. His tongue had gotten better at pleasuring since they started their four-year affair. After Miles' came Kristoph swallowed it and grabbed some lube from Miles' desk. "You know you could have hid this a little better, Miles?"

"Just fuck me already. I need to be sane for the next day of the trial," Miles said. Kristoph put the lube on his penis as Miles' opened his legs as far as he could. Kristoph inserted his penis in Miles' opening. Miles moaned loudly as did Kristoph did.

The strokes were uneven and frantic but Miles' loved every second. Kristoph grabbed Miles' hardening dick. They went in an uneven rhythm. They came together at the same time. Miles and Kristoph slumped on the couch. Miles said, "Why do you always come when I call? No pun intended."

"I _love_ you why else? Unlike all the other man I fucked you do not kick me out right afterwards. Plus you're the only one I can go to when I have flashbacks. I accept you and your scars. What would you explain to Phoenix Wright about them? Those are torture scars." Miles shivered had he choose the wrong man for an affair. How would Phoenix feel if he found out Kristoph and him fucked for four years?

Kristoph gave Miles a kiss before he left. Miles cleaned up any cum left behind from their ordeal. He put his clothes back on and sighed. He blew out the candles. He drank some of the tea. Miles took a nap on the couch.

He woke up to a knock on the door. Gumshoe said, "We need to go over the evidence and come up with our case! And change of suspects from Maya Fey to Phoenix Wright!" Miles flinched.

"That is fucking insane Gumshoe! Who accused Wright?" Miles asked. He slammed his hands on his desk and the bottle of lube almost became noticeable.

"Redd White did sir," Gumshoe said.

"I am going to go home to rest for the trial tomorrow," Miles said, "Go back to the precinct." Gumshoe left as Miles put the lube and other stuff in his bag. He went to the car garage and got in his sports car. He got home to his mansion that he shared with Kristoph. He sighed as he went in.

Kristoph came out to the living room in only a pair of boxers. As Miles put his bags down Kristoph took off Miles' clothes for him. "Isn't Klavier staying for the week? Shouldn't we be less horny?" Miles said.

"He doesn't mind actually he has himself a boyfriend named Apollo Justice," Kristoph said with a chuckle.

"Where are they now?" Miles asked.

"In the study. Klavier said he thought we should get our alone time." Kristoph kissed Miles and put his hands in Miles' red satin boxers. "Let's have some fun on our new couch now." Miles was pulled over to the couch. He wondered why he loved Kristoph anyway. Maybe it was the sex. Soon they were at it again and this time more animalistic. Klavier went to the kitchen and he saw them making love.

"Bruder, so this is what 'hanging out' looks like to you. I thought 'Cords of Steel' had a dirty mind." He grabbed some wine and Miles blushed. Kristoph sucked him off. His lips going slow across Miles' length, Miles eyes fluttered as he moaned loudly. When he came Kristoph finished and came on the side of the couch.

Miles took a shower with Kristoph before they went to bed. Miles washed Kristoph's platinum blonde locks as he washed Miles' dark gray hair. They washed each other before they were sparkling clean. They then went to bed in the nude, huddled together. He woke up before Kristoph and got dressed. He left before Kristoph could wake.

The trial had started and he still wanted his guilty verdict. Redd White took the stand and the cross-examining had begun and he knew he would lose the case. He subconscious wanted to lose the case. The judge's verdict was NOT GUILTY.

Miles went to see Phoenix after the trial. They met up in an abandon stairwell as Miles blushed. Phoenix said, "Mr. Edgeworth, what did you need me for?" Miles; lips brushed against Phoenix's then he ran away.

Several trials had passed since their first meeting as prosecutor and defense attorney. Miles had found himself charged with murder. He sat in the visitor's room talking to Phoenix. "You want to defend me?" Miles asked.

"Yes I became a defense attorney because I wanted to meet you!" Phoenix confessed.

Miles said, "Will you be my lawyer?" Phoenix nodded and promised Miles he would find him innocent because he believes he is innocent. Phoenix left to go investigate. Miles put his life in Phoenix's hands.

Kristoph came to visit Miles. Kristoph said, "You never like fucking even more not even when you are on top. "

"Can't you see that I am being charged for murder? I cannot worry about your sexual pleasure in here." Miles put his head down.

"We were happy once then the ace attorney Phoenix Wright came into your life. I could tell you love just by the fact you distanced yourself from me. You are like Klavier and his stupid music career or lack thereof. Both trying to attain something that is impossible for you two," Kristoph said, contempt in his voice.

"I loved Wright way before I met you. I fell in love with you after you took my virginity. Once I did some self-actualization after loses to Wright I felt different. I felt I had to change and become a better person. Instead of delivering blind justice I want to find the truth now as a prosecutor," Miles said.

Kristoph banged palms of his hands on the table before him. "So if Wright did not meet you again we would be together!"

"I am not going to answer that," Miles said. Like clockwork Miles had to go into questioning before things got even more heated. He knew Kristoph Gavin was messed up but Miles brushed it off as the Path of Paradise caused him to be mentally unwell. But Miles could feel it in his gut that Kristoph was a pissed off sociopath.

He finished questioning and lay on his bed in his cell. His cellmate Ivan de Cellars was writing letters to his family. He said, "Herr Edgeworth, you are feelin' more down than usual." Ivan was a German man being tried for assault.

"I learned today I was dating a psychopath who has the potential to kill," Miles said.

"Oh that Kristoph Gavin guy? I know his brother Klavier. Hell he was even my best friend at one point. He told me how mad his bruder is. He is a known cheater and I heard from the streets that he dated you but was having orgies with lots of male prostitutes," Ivan said.

"Should I go get checked for STDs after my trial?" Miles asked.

"No you're fine in that retrospect. I would just keep him close so he doesn't hurt the one you love."

Miles nodded. Ivan and him drew photos of their loves. Miles drew Phoenix in his defense stand, shirtless yelling objection. Ivan drew a pretty brunette that had some Middle Eastern flare to her. She investigated a crime photo in the photo.

"Isn't it kind of ironic you are dating a detective?"

"Isn't it ironic that you love a defense attorney." Both chuckled and Miles colored in his picture of Phoenix. He would give it to him after the trial. He wanted to get back home. The cell was unlike his mansion. It was cold and institution-like and privacy was a privilege not a right. His suit had flecks of dirt on it. He groaned.

The trial had finally begun after a day in his cell. Von Karma was the prosecutor and he could not help but flinch. The man who sent him to the gulag that was The Path to Paradise. He could hear the gossiping of the crowd and he saw their disgusted looks they gave him. He wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear.

Yani Yogi was finally convicted in the murder of a defense attorney and he met Phoenix in the defense lobby. A pit in his stomach had grown wider during the trial. A memory came back to haunt him that goes against all his principles. "I killed my own father…." Miles confessed.

"You are not guilty of that Edgeworth!" Phoenix replied.

"I had a nightmare last night in the jailhouse and I think it was a repressed memory."

The DL-6 incident trial had started not soon after. He had confessed but Phoenix proved that his mentor had killed his father. Miles finally broke down mentally. The man had betrayed him twice.

After the trial Miles and Phoenix went out to eat with everyone else. He just wanted to be in Phoenix's arms. They went to get burgers and he sat next to Phoenix. Gumshoe and Maya chowed down as Miles barely touch his food. Phoenix held his hand and stroked it with his thumb. "I love you… _Miles_ ," Phoenix said.

Miles blushed and whispered, "I love you too _Phoenix_ …." They paid for everything Gumshoe and Maya ordered. They left to Miles' mansion. Phoenix did not let go of Miles' leg until they got to his mansion.

They got out of his car to see Kristoph there. He had a smirk resting on his face. "I just came to say goodbye. Phoenix Wright take good care of Miles," Kristoph said. He got into his car and drove off.

"Was it intentional? Dating an insane psychopath," Phoenix said.

"No he was different when I first met him," Miles said and they went into his mansion. Apollo and Klavier were being risqué on the couch. Miles stepped back and said, "Just because you live here does not mean you can do this shit in my living room!" They both scurried to the basement, blushing along the way.

"I guess that was his goodbye. He gave you his brother to take care," Phoenix said.

"Want to head to my bedroom before I strangle Klavier and Apollo for getting that image in my head," Miles said. They went into his bedroom and Miles took his cravat and blazer off. He undid his black vest and white shirt. He took off both his shirt and vest. He undid his burgundy pants. He lay on the bed. "Do you want to join me? I need some lovin' from you."

"Sure I would love to Miles," Phoenix said. Phoenix took of his shirt as well. He took off his belt and unzipped his pants. Miles grinned, as Phoenix lay right next to him. He kissed Phoenix's lips gently.

"I never thought this day would come and before we make love Phoenix, I have something to give to you." Miles took out a piece of paper from his pant's pocket. He had folded it carefully. Phoenix opened it to see a picture of him shirtless in court. Miles' signature was on the front.

Phoenix read out what Miles' said, "With love from Miles Edgeworth." Phoenix put the drawing on the bedside table and jumped on Miles. He sucked on Miles' bottom lip as they got rid of their pants. The boxers went off quickly afterwards.

Miles sucked Phoenix's nipples and bit around the skin as Phoenix kissed Miles' collarbone. When Miles bit the skin near the other man's nipple Phoenix let out a loud moan. Their lips crashed against each other as well until their lengths felt hard as stone. Miles teased Phoenix by nibbling at his ear and nipple. Phoenix moaned even louder and Miles got the lube. He put Phoenix on all fours. He stuck his slim fingers into Phoenix's entrance. He prepared Phoenix for the climax. Phoenix yelped and moaned as Miles felt through his entrance. Miles asked, "Are you new to this?"

Phoenix moaned and said, "Yes I only did so much to a guy before I met you. We never went—" After lubing himself up Miles pushed into Phoenix's opening. Phoenix moaned and screamed as Miles hit his pleasure spot. This was the first time Miles was the one on top. He jammed into Phoenix's opening as he grabbed Phoenix's length.

His hands followed the same motion as his hips. It was actually like a consistent rhythm for once. After going faster and faster they both came at the same time.

They collapsed on the bed together and cuddled. Miles put his hand in Phoenix's messy hair and kissed his lips. "Thank you, I had a rough day today. The court was too brutal for me today," Miles confessed, "I never thought I would be close to breaking down in court. Court has been my sanctuary but today's trial really shattered that notion."

"I am here for you. Now that I have you I won't let anyone or anything break us apart," Phoenix said.

"Neither will I."

They lay in the bed, looking at the ceiling. Miles kissed his lover's cheek as they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Turnabout Paradise**

Miles got a letter in the mail about being a witness in a trial. He was thirty years old now and the chief prosecutor. He and Phoenix tied the knot after Matt Engarde's trial. The words that Engarde said haunted him.

 _"I may be guilty of murder and not an amazing prosecutor like you but I can give hell of a blow job right, Miles?"_

The Path to Paradise director was charged with torture, neglect, murder, and conspiracy to commit murder. The list went on and on. He had to explain further to Phoenix about his experience at The Path to Paradise. He had a hard enough time telling his therapist as it was. He looked at his chief prosecutor golden nameplate on his desk. It read, "Miles Edgeworth-Wright". His pet name Phoenix gave him was Mew after the acronym in his name.

He put the paper in the bag and left the office. He went right to Wright Everything Agency. When he got there Phoenix was at his desk. "Athena and Apollo are they on a case?"

"Apollo went on a date with Klavier. Remember when they used to live with us? Trucy is putting on a magic show and Athena is with Simon Blackquill. It is her first time out on a date in awhile. Usually she baggers me for cases," Phoenix explained.

"We have your office all to ourselves," Miles said, "I need some help with a case. I am not prosecuting believe it or not I'm a witness."

"The Path to Paradise case? I know a lot of the other witnesses are in prison now: Ivan de Cellars, Kristoph Gavin, and Matt Engarde. You and Klavier are the only witnesses who have not landed in prison. Also this guy John Toughlove has a very famous defense attorney. I will help you and the prosecution as best I can and may I ask who is prosecuting?"

"Franziska von Karma so that is a good thing. Winston Payne would lose even if the defendant were guilty. I wish Klavier or I could prosecute but we have too much personal stuff involved in this case," Miles said.

"I will advise Franziska during the trial. Whenever you are having a hard time with your testimony look at me and don't let Kristoph bother you,"

Miles nodded then hugged Phoenix. Everyone had gotten back by the time Miles and Phoenix were done talking. Trucy went up to her father and Miles.

She hugged them and said, "Daddy Miles, Polly and I will be here for you during this trial." They went back to the mansion for a big family dinner.

Athena spoke about prosecutor Blackquill, "If Franziska backs out he is willing to be the prosecutor with his feathered friend Taka. After hearing about the defendant's crimes a whip is not enough punishment during the trial. Taka and the knives Simon throws would make more sense."

Miles said, "I usually do not accept violence in the court but I can with this case." Miles looked at how much wine was left in his glass. The red liquid squirmed around in the glass. He wondered how he was able to ignore The Path to Paradise for so long. He drank more wine than he usually did.

"Everyone can go out tonight dinner is over," Phoenix sad. He looked over at a drunk Miles. Apollo left with Klavier and Trucy went up to her room. Athena called Simon to pick her up and soon only Miles and Phoenix were in the dining room.

Phoenix helped Miles to the tub He turned on the water and undressed Miles. He helped him get in. "When this is over I am buying the land that torture center is located on and I want to turn it into a sanctuary for troubled youth. I want to get rid of the old building to make new ones." Phoenix took off his shirt and pants. He helped Miles wash his hair and back.

"Want to go on vacation after this trial? I can massage your tense muscles like you like, Miles?" Phoenix said before he kissed Miles.

"Somewhere sunny, this winter has been one bitter bitch," Miles said. Phoenix massaged Miles' shoulders. He kissed his collarbone as well.

"Oldbag was pretty bitter at our wedding. She ran screaming objection into the courtroom and nearly gave the judge a heart attack," Phoenix said as he laughed. Miles nipped on Phoenix's ear.

Miles said, "Maya, our maid of honor chased after her and our best man Gumshoe chased after them. Marrying you was the best decision I ever made."

Miles finished his bath and they went to the bedroom. Both had heavy lidded eyes with a faint of purple under them. Miles got into bed and pulled the covers over his head. Phoenix got in as well and began reading the case file again. "What did they call the incident that happened to me? The last time it was DL-6."

"TB-12, it sounds like a strong case of tuberculosis." Phoenix smiled and scratched his head.

"It does and I am sorry you have to assist the prosecution instead of defending a client who was wrongly accused. "

"Do not be sorry I want truth and justice no matter what side I'm fighting on," Phoenix said.

"I still worry about you…."

Miles fell asleep on Phoenix's chest. The trial was tomorrow. Miles woke up to see Phoenix getting dressed. He decided to wear a black suit and burgundy tie. Miles said teasingly, "Back to black? What about your normal blue suit."

"I wanted to wear something else for once and what are you wearing today?" Phoenix retorted.

"A cravat to hid your love marks and a black suit. " They both were done getting ready when Trucy went up to their room. She looked concerned. Miles did not tell them the gory details about his time at that prison. Miles knew the media was all over it thought. Due to budget cuts the Criminal Affairs Department could not afford one.

"Yesterday I went to buy groceries since neither of you have time and I heard people saying nasty stuff about daddy Edgeworth," Trucy said, "Well obviously the tabloids call him a man-whore who only got Chief Prosecutor by sleeping with powerful men but regular people gossiped about how he is a fag. Why is it that Klavier and Apollo are an item while you two are vilified?"

"Probably because we are not rock stars and not 24 anymore," Phoenix said. He laughed, trying to add humor to a humorless question. Miles nipped his ear.

Miles said, "Didn't Klavier and Apollo make a sex tape for helping guys' sex lives but to answer this more seriously it had to do with my negative reputation and Phoenix's as well. This trial the defense has a chance even with Franziska as lead prosecutor and Blackquill as second in command. Doesn't help most witnesses are in prison for murder."

"I did not know that the Path to Paradise was politically powerful. Some of my friends in the magician field have been sent there," Trucy said.

After the chat with Trucy both men got into Phoenix's navy blue SUV. Miles did not want to take his sports car. He knew the media would be all over the trial. Phoenix drove and as they got to the courthouse they saw reporters and cameras. They were able to find a parking spot in the parking garage. Miles put on sunglasses before getting out of the car. They walked quickly passed the reporters. Phoenix made sure Miles was in the witness room before he went to Franziska.

Miles sat on a satin chair. He found a book and began to read it and as he read he could feel someone's breath on his neck. He shuddered and closed the book. He saw golden locks and a prison jumpsuit. It obviously was not Klavier. He sat closest to the door with some headphones on. Kristoph said, "I was hoping we could have some fun in here before the trial but it looks like you are married." His voice closely resembled a hiss of a snake. Miles shuddered some more.

"I turned my life around unlike you did," Miles said in almost a whisper.

"Just because you are Chief Prosecutor does not mean you are above me," Kristoph said. Kristoph loosened Miles cravat and noticed the love marks on Miles' neck. Klavier pushed Kristoph off of Miles.

Klavier said, "I know you have not had sex in awhile but it doesn't mean you can molest Mr. Edgeworth!"

Kristoph sneered and said, "One of these days the both of you will regret leaving me."

"No Kristoph, you are beneath me, you're a jealous ex and a murderer." Miles glared at Kristoph.

Kristoph said, "I don't have to live with putting innocent people in prison. You were not called the Demon Prosecutor for nothing." Miles looked at the clock. He would ignore Kristoph.

Klavier went to go testify. Miles passed around, waiting for his time to go up. Finally after the clock's ticking got the best of him Miles was called to testify. He went up to the witness stand. The whole courtroom stared at him. Franziska said, "State your name and occupation witness."

"Miles Edgeworth and I'm the Chief Prosecutor in this district," Miles said.

"Please testify how this man tortured you," Franziska said. Miles looked down and let out a deep sighed. It was time to face the beast.

"He would beat me and shock me with a cattle prod. He would stick things into me. The torture sessions were two or three days a week for two. It was about my sexual orientation. We barely ate and worked long hours doing menial labor," Miles said.

The defense started the cross-examining Miles. Miles noticed it was a young lady with long, cherry, blonde hair and lifeless dark brown eyes. She had tanned skin and a business suit on. Her voice made Miles shiver as she asked her first question. "My client did not ever hurt you. There is no EVIDENCE to your testimony and for someone who had been tortured you sure do not look it."

"OBJECTION!" Franziska yelled, "We found the weapons that were used on the men. Also honey scars are not always visible." Franziska showed the tools used to torture Miles and the rest. "The DNA matches the victims and the perpetrator."

"I would like to see the scars of each victim to see if they match because forged evidence is a problem in this court," She said with a smirk on her face.

"We are not here to humiliate the victims but to find the truth. Lana Loco or should I say Defense Attorney Loco," Franziska said.

"Court adjourned for an hour and the defense should defend their client and not belittle the witnesses," Judge said.

Miles sighed in relief as he got out of the courtroom. Phoenix came out of nowhere and hugged him tightly as he hugged him he saw Ms. Loco sucking on Kristoph's lip. He listened to their conversation in Phoenix's arms.

"I know you said that because you wanted a treat in the courtroom. Our congenital visits can only be so frequent. After this trial I have a _surprise_ for you and it is something you _always_ wanted. " He only heard that and then court was back in session. Ivan de Cellars would testify.

Miles waited for the trial to be over in the witness room. It felt like hours before Phoenix came in and announced John Toughlove got the guilty verdict. "How did that happen?" Miles asked.

"Judge got tired of the defense constantly questioning the validity of the evidence and Toughlove got the guilty verdict," Phoenix said, "Now lets go on that vacation."

As they walked out of the courtroom Klavier and Apollo were talking to the media, in each other's arms. Klavier said, "Now that this traumatic event is over Polly and I can get along with our lives." They smiled at the cameras. Klavier took his shirt off and undid Apollo's. A flash hit Miles eyes; it wasn't a camera flash but a bomb. He grabbed both Klavier and Apollo and shielded them from the blast. Phoenix shielded Miles.

Miles started shaking violently. It felt like an earthquake and was over in a second like one. Blood and blurry vision, Miles opened his eyes. Phoenix's right arm had been blown off. Miles took his jacket off and tied it around his stub. Both Klavier and Apollo gripped onto each other. Klavier cried in Apollo's arms. In the blur that was his vision he saw the remains of the crowd.

Blood and bodies blown across the room, some stuck to the walls. The room looked like it was painted red. He saw a couple dancing in the courtroom but it could not make out whom.

Miles called 911 and said, "Someone set a bomb off at the courthouse. Please send ambulances, firefighters, and police. My name is Miles Edgeworth, please hurry we need help now!"

Miles blacked out as he gripped onto Phoenix. Closing a painful chapter in his life only seemed to open another one…


End file.
